Une question d'honneur chap 1
by Savage-Clow
Summary: L'histoire de GoT, les persos de GoT, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Ce quelque chose c'est Iryhna, Tyrion rencontre cette jeune femme ainsi que Bronn, un mercenaire a l'humour débordant, alors qu'il est capturé par Cathelyn Stark. Rapidement, il s'attache à la jeune femme, doute sur elle, se pose des questions et finit par découvrir quelque chose qui changera sa vie à jamais.


**Ceci est une fiction s'inspirant du livre de Goerge R.R. MARTIN Le Trône de Fer elle reprend certains passages ( très restreint, seulement des dialogues ) du dit livre et ajoute parfois des éléments à ces dit passages. ( je préviens que je ne suis pas l'auteur de tous les passages : explications : pour plus de cohérence dans l'intégration de l'histoire de j'ai repris des dialogues mots pour mots quand je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement ( ou un peu remanié si j'ai su comment le dire ) j'essaierais de de moins en moins le faire parce que de un, ça m'énerve, de deux, ça m'énerve x) merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture ! ( je suis ouverte aux compliments comme aux critiques ! )**

_Tyrion Lannister était dans de beaux draps : ligoté et fait prisonnier par la Stark. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait attenté à la vie d'un de ses fils, Brann, maintenant infirme. Bien sûr cela était faux et bien sûr il était le seul à le savoir. La compagnie sous qui il était sous bonne garde était composée des différents bannerets des Tully que Lady Stark avait recruté devant lui. Seul deux reîtres pouvaient sensiblement se rallier à la cause de Tyrion. Ce dernier savait les francs-coureur libérés de toute forme de loyauté il pourrait en soudoyer un... il avait essayé d'ailleurs avec celui des deux qu'il appréciait le plus, il s'appelait Bronn et lui avait dit qu'à moins de ne pas se faire attaquer en cours de route par un clan des montagnes il faudrait un miracle pour survivre au voyage. Bronn était un homme de taille moyenne, le corps taillé par le combat, les cheveux brun sombre, la courte barbe aux limites aléatoires et des yeux d'un bleu de glace. La peau burinée par le froid, le soleil et le vent avait pris une teinte ambre. Il portait une simple armure de cuir bouilli et une épée au pommeau, également en cuir bouillis qui semblait incrusté de sueur et de sang depuis des lustres. Mais avant tout, ce qu'appréciait Tyrion, c'était son sens de l'humour et de la répartie acéré. Le groupe s'était arrêté un moment pour reposer cavaliers et bêtes. Chacun vaquait à ses occupation quand des renaclements de chevaux se firent entendre non loin d'eux. Ser Rodrick se mit en avant avec quelques hommes aux aguets. Trois hommes richement vêtus et montant de beaux chevaux aux fins membres apparurent, accompagnés d'une jeune femme boudeuse montant un cheval trapu aux crins longs et emmêlés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Ser Rodrick, le plus vieux des trois, bedonnant, une ridicule barbichette se perdant sur son large visage pris la parole d'un ton impérieux _

_Ohla voyageurs ! Nous sommes des hommes de paix, nous ne cherchons nuls ennuis mais si cela s'avère nécessaire notre mercenaire se chargera de vous !_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'une voix méprisante - Pauvre abruti, vous avez devant vous Lady Cathelyn Stark, alors pied à terre et à genoux. Sur ce elle descendit et inclina la tête vers Cathelyn qui lui sourit discrètement. L'homme bedonnant s'insurgea_

_**-** De quel droit OSEZ-VOUS me parler de la sorte mercenaire ! - Je vous parle de la sorte, gros messire parce que je n'ai toujours pas été payé**.** Les trois hommes mirent pied à terre et saluèrent respectueusement Lady Cathelyn. Le gros repris_

_- Madame, nous sommes en route pour les Eryés, nous sommes tous trois prétendants au cœur de votre sœur, Lady Lysa. _

_La jeune mercenaire qui grattait son cheval grinça _

_- En espérant qu'elle soit assez timbré pour être séduite par vous messire porc... _

_Tyrion et Bronn eurent tout deux un petit rire et échangèrent un regard amusé. Tandis que le gros continuait_

_- Veuillez excusez notre mercenaire, Madame. Mais permettez moi de me présenter : Je me nomme Maelin Gorsh, voici Henrwy Warsh et Trohin Dars. _

_Cathelyn leur sourit légèrement, elle ne connaissait pas ces noms, ils venaient d'Essos... Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui regardait ailleurs, apparemment nullement intéressée par la conversation.. _

_- Et vous mercenaire ? _

_La jeune femme se tourna vers elle _

_- Je me nomme Iryhna Raïtal, Madame._

_Henrwy Warsh eut un petit rire précieux _

– _Bâtarde._

_Iryhna lui jeta un regard noir et cracha _

_- Eunuque. _

_Tyrion ne put retenir un éclat de rire, tandis que Bronn avait réussi a garder le sien. Le nain pris alors la parole_

_- Veuillez m'excusez, Iryhna, mais je voudrais vous engager. J'ai les moyens, je suis.._

_- Tyrion Lannister, fils de Tywin Lannister. _

_- Je suis flatté. _

_Elle esquissa un sourire _

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi messire, un nain aussi richement vêtu ça ne court pas les rues. _

_Il inclina la tête dans un sourire _

_- Alors, acceptez vous ma proposition ? _

_Elle parut réfléchir un instant_

_- Pourquoi êtes vous ligoté messire ?_

_Cathelyn Stark intervint _

_- Je l'accuse d'avoir attenté à la vie de mon fils._

_Iryhna se retourna vers Tyrion _

_- Très bien, payez moi et je vous soutiendrais et vous défendrais._

_- Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer maintenant._

_- Je compterais les intérêts. _

_Le nain sourit de toutes ses dents, soudain une trentaine d'homme en fourrures miteuses sortirent de nulle part, armés de haches, gourdins et autres ( dont des outils reconvertis en armes ). Maelin couina à l'intention d'Iryhna_

_- Mercenaire ! Défendez nous ! _

_Elle dégaina son épée légèrement courbé et gravés d'arabesques et lança_

_- Désolé, fallais me faire tâter de votre or avant, messire porc ! _

_Un de leur assaillant égorgea proprement le gros bonhomme comme il le ferait d'un cochon. Puis Henrwy reçut une hache dans le crâne, ce qui le fendit en deux et lui arracha un râle immonde et sanglant. Trohin tenta la fuite mais reçu un coup de gourdin en plein visage. Iryhna s'élança souplement, Bronn la _

_rejoignit tandis que Tyrion se cacha derrière un rocher. Il regarda les deux mercenaires, ils avaient presque la même manière de tuer, tout était dans la vitesse, la souplesse et l'esquive... Il regarda ensuite les chevaux de la compagnie, attachés et apeurés, il y vit un moyen de fuite... Soudain le nain entendit un cri féminin : Lady Stark était sans défense face à un homme qui s'approchait, une hache à la main. Tyrion se mordit la lèvre supérieure et s'élança vers elle en attrapant le bouclier d'un mort au passage. Pendant sa course il se demanda s'il était complètement stupide ou simplement très sympa... Il assomma d'un rude coup de bouclier l'homme et hurla à Cathelyn Stark _

_- Détachez mes liens ! Ligoté je ne pourrais pas vous aidez !_

_Elle hésita puis voyant l'homme reprendre conscience, elle défit prestement les liens de Tyrion qui frappa de nouveau le guerrier et même une fois mort, le nain ne pouvait s'arrêter de frapper. _

_- Votre premier ? _

_Tyrion hocha la tête, à bout de souffle, Bronn ajouta_

_- Il vous faut une femme. Il faut toujours une femme après une tuerie. _

_Tyrion montra Lady Stark du menton puis répliqua _

_- Si elle est d'accord je le suis. _

_Bronn éclata de rire puis demanda_

_- Vous ne préfériez pas la mercenaire ? L'est plus jeune..._

_Tyrion fit la moue _

_- Je ne dirais pas non, mais elle me semble un peu trop... Hors de portée. _

_- Trop grande ? _

_Tyrion sourit _

_- C'était petit ça Bronn..._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Bronn lâcha _

_- Elle n'est pas hors de portée. Quand je veux je la prend cette petite... _

_Une voix amusée lui répondit derrière eux _

_- Essaie un peu..._

_Bronn et Tyrion se retournèrent et virent Iryhna assise sur un rocher, bien qu'elle fut maculée du sang de leur assaillants, ils la trouvèrent particulièrement belle. Avec son visage fin, planté de deux yeux d'un bleu marin teinté de gris acier, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux blond d'or domptés en une lourde tresse effilochée tombant entre ses clavicules. Deux plumes brunes étaient nouées par un lacet à la tresse.. Sa simple armure de cuir noir de jais épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et son pantalon sable suivait la ligne athlétique de ses jambes. Le pommeau de son épée était d'un acier gris sombre aux reflets bleus et le renfort en cuir noir semblait usé jusqu'à la corde. Elle tenait une gourde et y but une gorgée avant de bondir du rocher et de se camper devant Bronn. Ce dernier demanda _

_- Serais-ce un défi à relever ? _

_Elle sourit, et l'oeil pétillant, s'approcha davantage de Bronn d'une démarche féline_

_- Ne te méprend pas, aucun homme n'a encore réussi, alors autant ne pas te fatiguer, pour rien. Laisse tomber. _

_- Je relève le défi. _

_- Je viens de te dire que.._

_- Personne n'y est encore arrivé. Mais moi j'y arriverais. _

_Elle eut un petit rire et s'éloigna s'occuper de son cheval avant que la compagnie ne se remette en route, Bronn se tourna vers Tyrion et dans un sourire déclara _

_- J'aime les défis. _

_Tyrion se mit à rire _

_- Tu aimes surtout les femmes._

_- Ca c'est bien vrai ! _

_Le groupe se remit en route peu de temps après, ils passèrent la Porte Sanglante après une rencontre avec le Silure, l'Oncle de Cathelyn Stark. Une fois au pied du château des Eryés, le groupe établit un campement tandis que Lady Stark grimpait à dos d'âne jusqu'au sommet, le fief de sa sœur. _

_- Je me demande pourquoi elle reste perchée en haut... _

_Tyrion regardait le sommet battu par les vent du château, Bronn haussa les épaules _

_- Sais pas, et veux pas chercher à savoir. Donne moi dix bon hommes et une paire de crampons et je te la prend cette salope. Tyrion éclata de rire_

_- Non, contente toi de m'impressionner et prend Iryhna. _

_Bronn le regarda avec un air offusqué au visage _

_- Tu me prend pour qui ? C'est comme si c'était fait ! _

_Le mercenaire se leva, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui, assise en tailleurs près du feu, lisait silencieusement. Il s'assit en face d'elle, au bout d'un moment sans lever les yeux de sa lecture elle demanda_

_- Oui ? Une requête ? _

_- Je veux clarifier les règles. _

_Elle soupira et posa son livre._

_- Au sujet de ?_

_- Mon défi._

_Elle baissa le nez en souriant puis releva son charmant regard sur Bronn _

_- Tu es têtu. Je ne sais pas quel est ton nom d'ailleurs. _

_- Bronn. Et non je ne suis pas têtu, j'ai... une bien belle motivation. _

_Elle plissa les yeux en souriant _

_- Tu souhaitais clarifier les règles donc... _

_- Absolument. Voyons, le but est de te mettre à terre. _

_Elle sourit de nouveau _

_- Ce serais un début oui._

_- Mais le but final_

_- Oui ? _

_- C'est de te séduire. _

_Elle hocha la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bronn se glissa de quelques centimètres vers elle. _

_- Très bien..._

_D'un bond il se jeta sur elle, tentant de la renverser, mais en vain, par une prise inexplicable elle finit à califourchon sur lui. Il affichait pourtant un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'il remuait le bassin. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils_

_- Arrête ça ! _

_Il continua ses mouvements, mais elle le frappa avec son livre et s'assit à ses côtés se replongeant dans sa lecture, Bronn allongé à la romaine la regarda un instant avant de dire_

_- Je réussirais. Mon charme est irrésistible. _

_Sans quitter le livre des yeux elle eut un petit rire. _

_- Pour une petite bourgeoise que son mari ne touche pas, oui c'est sûr tu dois leur apparaître comme.. _

_Elle leva les yeux et pris volontairement une intonation et un air théâtrale _

_- Un libérateur,... Une brise sous le soleil de midi... Un fruit gorgée de jus quand la soif nous craque les lèvres..._

_Bronn souriais de toutes ses dents, elle le regarda un instant_

_- Quoi encore ? _

_- Je te plais en vérité. _

_Elle fronça le nez en souriant_

_- A dire vrai, j'avoue beaucoup aimé tes yeux et ton caractère ainsi que la virilité que tu dégage. Seulement, je suis une guerrière mon cher Bronn _

_Elle se baissa vers lui, mettant ses lèvres à quelques deux centimètres de celles de Bronn, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et avant qu'il ne mette un doigt sous son menton elle se recula brusquement puis continua _

_- Jamais je ne rendrais les armes sans avoir combattu. _

_Elle lui adressa un grand et charmant sourire puis ajouta_

_- Maintenant, si tu me dérange encore dans ma lecture je te tue de mes mains. Aussi charmant sois-tu.. _

_Bronn se contenta de sourire et partit rejoindre Tyrion. La soirée se continua doucement, le feu se consuma et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'un tas de cendres fumantes, Tyrion ouvrit les yeux, Bronn aiguisait son épée sans bruit, tout le monde dormait encore, l'aurore pointait à l'horizon un ciel blanc. Le nain se leva et alla s'asseoir avec le mercenaire qui le salua_

_- Bien dormi ? _

_- Toujours. Et toi ? Tu as rêvé d'une jolie fille avec une épée ? _

_Bronn se mit à rire , mais ne répondit pas. Tyrion regarda le groupe assoupi puis fronça les sourcils _

_- D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ta dulcinée ? _

_- Ce n'est pas ma dulcinée, du moins pas encore. _

_- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. _

_- Partit par là-bas. _

_Il montra le bois qui commençait à quelques mètres. _

_- Tu n'es pas curieux ? _

_Bronn arrêta de s'affairer sur son épée en souriant, ils se regardèrent un instant et se levèrent d'un bond pour courir dans le bois. A quelques mètres se trouvait une clairière avec un ruisseau, Iryhna se trouvait là de dos. Une espèce de tranche de cuir couvrait sa poitrine, son ventre et son dos avait une couleur d'ambre et d'or, l'eau dont elle s'aspergeait coulait entre ses seins et se perdait entre ses reins. Son pantalon sable était un peu sale, elle était agenouillée au bord du ruisseau, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux détachés et débarrassés des plumes brunes caressaient délicatement son dos, la faisant frissonner. Ils reflétaient un blond presque blanc, soudain elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, une arme légèrement courbée, gravée d'animaux, des lions, des dragons... Elle effectua quelques mouvements aériens dans un silence presque religieux puis la remit dans son fourreau. Iryhna se mit debout et fixa le ciel, son flanc droit était barré par une marque faite au fer rouge, c'était un grand "R". Elle regarda soudain dans leur direction et sourit _

_- Bonjour messieurs. _

_Ils sortirent de leur cachette, Tyrion sourit _

_- Que fait-tu exactement ?_

_- Mon rituel matinal._

_- Et cette marque ? _

_Elle baissa les yeux vers le "R" puis enfila une chemise blanche puis son armure de cuir noir._

_- Rien d'important. _

_- Pour qu'elle soit faite au fer rouge, je me doute que ce ne soit pas important. _

_Iryhna regarda un instant Tyrion, puis Bronn, sangla son épée à son dos, et partit d'un pas pressé vers le campement. Bronn se mit à rire_

_- Tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes... _

_Tyrion sourit _

_- Et toi oui peut-être ? _

_Bronn sourit puis rejoignit lui aussi le campement, Tyrion suivit sans un mot de plus, les autres étaient levés et entreprenaient de préparer leur ascension. Iryhna avait attaché de nouveau ses cheveux en une tresse effilochée ( déjà effilochée ? ) et grattait son cheval de nouveau, l'animal papillonnait des yeux, il semblait apprécier le bougre pensa Tyrion. Bronn murmura tandis que le nain s'approchait _

_- Ce foutu bourrin a droit aux caresses et à être entre les cuisses de cette beauté et moi je dois me battre pour avoir ça. Qu'la vie est injuste._

_Tyrion se mit à rire_

_- Il est plus mignon que toi, c'est pour ça._

_Bronn esquissa un sourire et vit la mercenaire déposer un baiser sur le chanfrein de l'animal et grogna de plus belle. _

_- C'est bien les femmes pour aimer les bêtes. Une bête ça parle pas, ça pue et surtout, ça fais pas jouir comme je sais le faire. _

_Tyrion répondit d'un ton exagérément protecteur, se moquant du mercenaire _

_- Te fais pas de mouron l'ami, les femmes ont le cœur tendre. Elle prendra peut-être pitié de toi un jour ou l'autre.. _

_Bronn le regarda _

_- Oui, mais celle-là est-ce qu'elle a, comme toutes les femmes, un coeur tendre ?_

_Tyrion sourit _

_- Sais pas. Mais elle a une foutu belle épée !_

_- Et elle sait fichtrement bien s'en servir ! _

_- Tu as vu la courbe quelle a ? On croirait que l'armurier qui la faite a voulu d'abord faire un arahk Dothraki puis s'est ravisé et a voulu faire une épée ... Tu _

_trouve pas ? _

_Bronn haussa les épaules, indifférent _

_Tu sais moi, tant qu'elle tue avec et qu'elle se bat dans mon camp, ça me va._

_Mais Tyrion continua _

_- Il se pourrait que ta belle nous vienne des cités libres ? _

_Bronn qui avait entrepris de se nettoyer les dents avec les doigts lança une fois la tâche accomplie_

_- M'en fous. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me donne des crampes. _

_Tyrion fronça les sourcils _

_- Des crampes ? A l'estomac ? _

_Bronn éclata de rire tandis que le groupe entreprenait la montée des escaliers du château _

_- Tu me crois amoureux nabot ? Des crampes je te dis. _

_Et il s'attrapa brusquement l'entrejambe, derrière eux la voix d'Iryhna retentit, moqueuse _

_- Peur de les perdre tes précieuses couilles ? _

_Bronn se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres_

_- Ne t'en fais pas je les gardent impeccable rien que pour toi. _

_Iryhna se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin _

_- Elles vont finir par éclater le temps que tu m'attrape ! _

_Bronn fit une moue amusé, et murmura pour que seul Tyrion puisse entendre _

_- On verra petite, on verra. _


End file.
